ALF: The Big Freeze
by ANW2004
Summary: As Flo and Bob are Looking for Food as They Got Lost In The Woods. Meet Gordon,Curtis,Augie, Flo Jr. and Bob Jr. Needs to Brave the Storm and Rescue Their Parents Before Rick and Skip Goes On The Journey.
1. The Big Freeze

**The Upon of this Release of Alpha and Omega: The Big Fureeze But ALF Animated Adventures Version.** **Here's the Music Link:** watch?v=r0rSrEHZysk.

 **The Music Plays.**

 **The Snowing Begins In Planet Melmac.**

 **Polyester Islands are Covered in Snow.**

 **Melmac Forest Were Covered In Snow.**

 **Also the Backyard Covered In Snow.**

 **ALF**

The Big Freeze

 **At The ForestLands Covered In Snow. The Squirrel Appears In this Tree And Land On The Ground When Gordon's Asleep. Gordon Opened His Eyes Awaked. Flo Jr.,Bob Jr.,Augie,Curtis And Gordon is Growling. Then They Chase The Squirrel.**

Augie: "What does it need!"

Curtis: "So, I Hope My Mom And Dad Getting Late For Home"

 **Then, They Chases Squirrel.**

Flo Jr.: "Let me know that My Mom And Dad Have To Find the Serval Food"

 **Then, Bob Jr. chasing a Squirrel.**

Gordon: "just Kidding. Releasing This Never gets drooled"

Curtis: "come on"

Augie: "Run!"

 **They've Chase Squirrel. Then, He's In The Tree Climbing And Then, Squirrel is in the Branch. Bob Jr. keeps climbing.**

Bob Jr.: "Come On! I can't find it!"

 **Then, He Stopped Climbing a Tree And Now On The Top.**

Bob Jr.: "oh my! Wow!"

Flo Jr.: "what are you doing?"

Bob Jr.: "Okay"

 **Then He Got Out of The Tree Branch.**

Gordon: "I hope my mom and dad wasn't getting so late going home"

 **In the Cave, Flo And Bob Are Picking These Berries Up.**

Flo: "how the trick is it?"

Bob: "Wild Berries Anyone?"

Flo: "it must be Wild Berries In The Cave"

Bob: "Okay. I'll show me a trick!"

Flo: "Okay, A Ha! Woo Hoo!"

Bob: "Alright! Time for Looking For Food, Flo"

 **Then, Bob And Flo Got Out of The Cave as a Result The WinterStorm And Running To The Mountains.**

Flo: "Bob, we have to get home"

Bob: "Flo, there will be no pack when I come to look for food"

Flo: "Bob, You Have To Get Home Before We're Lost In The Woods!"

 **Then, Meanwhile At The Shumway's House, Flo's Parents And Bob's Parents Are Came In When Curtis,Augie,Gordon,Bob Jr. and Flo Jr. are Sad.**

Bob's Mom: "Curtis, What's a Matter?"

Curtis: "I Feel Cold, Miss Shumway"

Augie: "I Know, How did it get there?"

Bob's Dad: "a snowstorm? Really!"

Flo's Mom: "Okay. I'll say that's great"

 **In The Backyard Snowstorm. Skip and Rick is Running.**

Rick: "S-Skip, W-We Must Be Find a S-Sn-S-Snowstorm"

Skip: "Yeah. Right. Oh rats!"

 **Back in The Shumway's Living Room.**

Gordon: "I Know I Know! My Friend is Running Outside"

Flo's Dad: "That's How it is Far Often"

Flo's Mom: "Where's My Daughter which Whose Wife?"

Bob's Dad: "She's Lost"

Bob's Mom: "Where's My Son?!"

Bob's Dad: "He's Lost With His Wife"

Flo's Mom: "Okay"

Flo Jr.: "it's like in long time ago"

Bob Jr.: "Uh! Okay"

 **Skip and Rick Screamed Into the Window and Knocks Into Shumway's Living Room.**

Flo's Mom: "What Time is It?"

Flo's Dad: "11 AM!"

 **At The Melmac Forest Covered In Snow. Curtis,Augie,Bob Jr.,Flo Jr.,Gordon,** **Skip and Rick are Walking and Looking For Family.**

Rick: "Skip, I-I Can't Get To North Pole For Melmac!"

Skip: "Rick, I feel it Coming On"

Curtis: "I'm Looking For My Mom And Dad"

Augie: "Now I'm Cold"

Bob Jr.: "Whu-Whu-Why is this going to happen?"

Flo Jr.: "I don't know"

Gordon: "that will be interesting"

 **To Be Continued.**


	2. The Breakoff Melmac

**This Chapter Continues.**

Rick: "I-I Know, G-G-G-Gordon, You Need To Rescue Their Parents"

Gordon: "I need something to Do? But where's Mom And Dad?"

 **At The Winter Woods, Flo And Bob Are Running To Find Food.**

Flo: "We Have To Do Something, Bob. Please"

Bob: "Flo, I need a encouragement to find food including wild berries and others"

Flo: "I Know! We Have to Do Something"

 **Then, There's Ice Glider Street. Larson Petty,King Petty and Eggbert Petty Are Walking.**

King Petty: "I know who is. Larson, please"

Larson Petty: "Wow! Antartica Melmac!"

Eggbert Petty: "this is why We Have To Do This Thing"

 **Then At the Snowy Hills, Curtis,Augie,Gordon,Bob jr.,Flo Jr.,Skip and Rick Walked Slowly.**

Rick: "Skip can't do something as this way"

Skip: "Okay"

Rick: "Okay! Let's do this thing"

 **Skip hits Rick.**

Rick: "OOOWWW! Ok! Let's Do This Thing!"

 **Then, They Run To Ice Glider Street When They Larson,Eggbert And King.**

Gordon: "Oooh No!"

Augie: "What is That?"

Gordon: "Larson Petty and Eggbert!"

Curtis: "I See a king"

 **Then, Larson and Eggbert Runs To Them.**

Larson Petty: "Come Back There!"

 **Then, Gordon Kicks Larson Petty in his Face.**

Gordon: "gotcha!"

Curtis: "I Have To Run!"

 **Then, Curtis Punches Larson Petty's Chest.**

Larson Petty: "Ouch!"

Curtis: "I got you! Petty!"

Augie: "The FLASSSSHHH!"

 **Augie Runs To Eggbert Petty And Then, She Kicks Eggbert Petty In His Chest And Then Eggbert Got Hit In the Iceberg.**

Flo Jr.: "We got this, girl"

Bob Jr.: "thank goodness, Flo jr."

 **Then, They Run And Kicks Larson Petty Away.**

Gordon: "Now Bombs Away! HA!"

Curtis: "Whoa!"

 **At The Snow Hills, Skip,Rick,Curtis,Augie,Flo Jr.,Bob Jr. and Gordon Are Walking That Eventually.**

Rick: "Wha-Wha-What Happened To The Rocks?"

Skip: "It's Broken And Gone"

Gordon: "Okay. What Am I Going?"

Augie: "To Logboarding to Save My Parents"

Curtis: "Yeah!"

 **Then, Bob and Flo are Rushed to Tiger Forest.**

Flo: "That It Happened!"

Bob: "I Think It Will Do Something My Own"

 **King,Princess,Queen and Prince Tigers Came Here Growling At Them.**

Bob: "Hi. I'm Bob"

 **King Market Roars At Them.**

Flo: "RRRRUUUNNNNN!"

 **They Run to the Hill and There's Still Gordon,His Siblings And His Friends There.**

Bob: "Oh No! We're Trapped!"

Flo: "I don't know how did they make it?"

 **The 4 Tigers Roars At Them. Then, Flo Got Into Logboard And Bob Hopped in Too. They're Logboarding as Tigers Chase Them.**

Flo: "Bob, Do Something!"

Bob: "I don't know I will feel it?"

Flo: "But! I'm Logboarding with You"

 **The Tigers Continues Chasing Them. Then, They Made It To The Hill And Then, 4 Tigers Got Hit By Rocks And Flinged Off.**

Flo: "We Made It!"

 **Then, They Run To The Logboard And Then, They Expect Their Find Out.**

Bob Jr.: "Come On! Let's Logboarding!"

 **They Got Into Logboard With Skip and Rick To Fit In It And They're Logboarding. They Go " _WOOHOO!_ " Then, They Go Up Up in The Air. We See a Train And They Made It To The Hill But They Fell Into SnowGround. Flo And Bob Are Shocked.**

Flo: "Gordon! Gordon!"

Bob: "Curtis! Curtis!"

 **Gordon,Skip,Rick,Augie,Curtis,Bob Jr. and Flo Jr. Pops out of Snow Ground To Their Getting Up.**

Gordon: "Yo' Mom!"

Flo: "Gordon!"

 **Gordon Hugged Flo Suddenly As Soon Reunited Their Family. Bob Hugged Curtis And Augie in a Same Way And Then. Flo Jr. and Bob Jr. are Ran To Flo And Hugged Soon.**

Gordon: "I Would Just Reunite My Family"

Rick: "What's that That?"

Skip: "How To Brave The Storm"

Bob: "Okay. I Like That"

 **To Be Continued.**


	3. Braving The Storm

**This Chapter Continues.**

 **The Shumway Family,Skip and Rick are Walking Totally Into Journey of Their Braving the Storm.**

Curtis: "I'm Boring!"

Gordon: "Relax! We are Braving the Storm"

Bob: "Come On, Kids, We Need To Brave the Storm"

Flo: "That's Great, Bob, That Will Work"

 **Then, They Walked Slowly As They Brave the Storm.**

Rick: "Hmmmm... it's a s-s-s-Same thing"

Skip: "Uh! We consider who the best place for snow"

Rick: "Okay?"

Augie: "What blizzard brings you way?"

Curtis: "Uh? Uh? Nothing"

Gordon: "just to mention"

 **They Walked Slowly and Braved the Storm.**

Skip: "we did it!"

Gordon: "that works!"

Flo: "hmmmmmm. I love that when I do"

 **So, They Run To Another Place.**

Rick: "All Different"

Skip: "Huh?"

 **They Ran to Oftenly and Stood By Snowy Mountains.**

Flo Jr.: "Oh My!"

Bob Jr.: "What's Up!"

 **They Walked Slowly To See Them.**

Bob: "Okay Kids, We Need To Save the Day from The Snowstorm. We Remember That Does Work Out"

Flo: "Wow"

Curtis: "Cool"

Augie: "Whoa"

Gordon: "Nice"

Bob Jr.: "Wow"

Rick: "Totally Awesome"

Skip: "Who is it?"

Flo Jr: "twice is me"

 **They Walked Slowly as They Needed.**

* * *

 **To Be Continued for Final Battle.**

 **So. It'll Continue The Chapter 5 of Don't Let Me Go.**


	4. The Final Battle

**This Chapter Continues.**

 **But. WALL-E And Eve are Mentioned by Rick Fusterman.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Gordon,His Family And Trio Walks Slowly in the Snowy Way.**

Bob: "Those Things Can Be There"

 **Curtis is Left Playing in the Snow.**

Flo: "Curtis? Curtis!"

Bob: "Curtis!"

 **Then, Larson Petty,Eggbert Petty And King Petty Arrives to Capture Curtis.**

Gordon: "Here They Come!"

 **Gordon Starts Throwing A Snowball at Larson Petty.**

Gordon: "Preparing for Some Snowblazes"

Bob Jr.: "I'm doing it"

Flo Jr.: "Let's Go"

 **Gordon Already Defeated Larson Petty as He Ran Away.**

Bob: "Curtis!"

 **Bob Beat Eggbert Petty Up And As Eggbert Ran off.**

Flo: "Curtis!"

 **She Actually Beats King Petty Up And He Ran off of Her.**

Bob: "Curtis!"

Curtis: "Dad!"

 **So He Saved Him. So The Shumway Family And Gordon's Trio Started Growling.**

Gordon: "I Gotcha!"

 **Meanwhile, Gordon,His Friend And His Family Are Going Home.**

Rick: "So We Never Mentioned WALL-E And Eve You Know"

Skip: "So Yeah. Like This"

Gordon: "Hmmmmm... I Remember This. That's What it is"

Curtis: "Okay, Gordon, Relax, It's Just a Similar to Everything Else"

Augie: "Oh My Gosh! I Remember This"

Bob Jr.: "Alright Just Than Simple Over for Me"

Flo Jr.: "Okay"

Flo: "It's Snowing Again, Bob"

Bob: "Yep. Okay, Kids. Let's Go Home"

* * *

 **To Be Continued for Ending.**

 **So, For This. The Chapter 7 for Don't Let Me Go is Coming.**


	5. Ending

**This is The End of The Big Freeze.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile Inside The Shumway House Decorated With Christmas in it.**

Gordon: "So, The Holiday Adventure is Just Variety for The Holidays"

Curtis: "That was good"

Augie: "I like when it does that"

Bob Jr.: "Grrrreat! I'm the only one that is possible"

Flo Jr.: "I love that thing"

 **Flo And Bob Saw that Someone is knocking at the door.**

Flo: "is that a door knocking"

 **Flo Opened The Door Saw Her Parents And Then, Bob Definitely Seeing His Parents Brought Their Memories Back.**

Bob: "Who is it?"

Bob's Mom: "Oh. How are you on Christmas?"

Bob: "Flo and I Went Over Looking for Food at the Market"

Bob's Dad: "Awwwww. That's Interesting"

Flo: "Well. Look who's here"

Flo's Mom: "My Husband And I were on the Trip Finding You But We Went on Reunion"

Flo: "Okay"

Flo's Dad: "Yeah. We Just Celebrated When We are Finding That"

 **They Hugged Together And Celebrated Their Holidays.**

Skip: "Ready for The Game?"

Rick: "Yes"

 **Skip and Rick Played Tennis Ball Game And So, Gordon,Curtis,Augie,Flo Jr. and Bob Jr. are Smiling and Celebrating Their Joy of the Holidays and All Lived Happily Ever After.**

* * *

 **The End.**

 **So, I'm Continuing on the Story for Don't Let Me Go.**


End file.
